The invention relates to water skis skateboards, and the like. More in particular, the invention pertains to composite recreational board structures having a foam plastic body with reinforcing means disposed within the body, and adhered to the surface thereof.
It is known to use reinforcing means for recreational board apparatus used in water skiing, skateboarding, surfing and the like. As technology has advanced, lighter and more flexible materials have become available. It has become apparent that the lighter and more flexible the board material, the more important the reinforcing means becomes. Thus, the very lightest of material will require the very strongest of reinforcements to maintain support function. In keeping with the progression of creating stronger and lighter materials, the configuration of the reinforcing means becomes important. This is so because reinforcing means adds significant weight to the board apparatus and therefore can negate any advantage obtained from using lightweight plastic foam as a substantial portion of the board. When using steel rods as reinforcing means, a cross section must be used which provides the maximum amount of support while not adding any more weight to the overall structure than is necessary.